Why does the future have to change for the worse?
by Satisfying Penmanship
Summary: It was about Alice Cullen and her point of view of Bellas party at the cullen house when she gets the paper cut. Alice/Jasper Comfort Edward leaves Alice POV


This story is based off of the party in New Moon when Bella get's a paper cut and Jasper lashes out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

It was Bella's birthday today! Excitement rushed all through the petite female as she silently planned the little 'Birthday party' but it was obvious to everyone that she was planning it. Rushing about the house, getting outfits together decorating the house and of course she had already saw the future and already saw what everyone was going to where, what time and the gifts. It was going to be perfect!

The small female stood in her bedroom, standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to where. Yes, she already had the vision and already saw what she was going to where but she wanted to make sure that, that dress was going to be a final decision. Jasper was standing near the door, just watching as she went through her closet.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be a bad idea?" Jasper had finally spoke up. Turning toward her husband, the corners of her lips perked up in a reassuring smile "Everything is going to be fine, and perfect!" she exclaimed before moving quickly, to quick for a normal human to even see but Jasper caught it all she she moved over in front of him, small arms slipped around his neck as her smaller body leaned into him and his hands moved over to her waist. He smiled back at her, that signature smile that always left her gasping for air. She loved that smile.

Leaning forward she lightly pushed her lips onto his, after a few moments the couple separated and Alice quickly moved back to what she was doing before. Going through her closet.

After checking through all of her clothes (three times!) she had decided that she was going to wear that dress she had in her vision. "Yep! This one." her final decision. Grabbing the hanger that hung the dress she turned back over toward her husband, Jasper as if she was expecting him to give an opinion.

"If you already saw yourself In the dress, why go through your closet again and again just to pick the one that you were going to anyway?"

It was a good question but the ink-haired girl just smiled, she had already saw him ask this question and thus already planned out what to reply to before-hand. "Because, the future can change and I just wanted to make sure." Placing the hanger holding the dress on the door knob before moving back over toward Jasper.

Pressing herself back up against her mate as tilted her head up to look up at him. Lifting a single hand she lightly placed it on the side of his neck, a singer finger ran around one of his many "Battle scars". He always thought that having these scars would make her turn away. Never. She actually loved them. But if he didn't have them, it wouldn't make a difference, he was _her _Jasper and a few scars from the past was never going to change that.

Noticing Jaspers signature grin spread across his face he leaned down to try and push his lips to her's but as soon as he tried she moved herself over quickly so she was standing beside him, smirking mischievously. "Come on Cowboy, can't keep up?"

She knew those words would spark, and she was right. His grin spread and then he moved his body over quickly, moving his arms out in an attempt to grab her. But, Alice was fast. Maybe not as fast as Edward but she knew how to move quickly and stealthy.

Quickly dodging his lunge she moved around the room at top speed, there little game of chase was amusing as always even though they usually played it outside. Carlisle didn't like any of them running in the house, he didn't want them to break anything but they never really followed that rule, once they were caught up in there game it was almost impossible to break It up until one lost and one won.

Flicking her small body out of the room in a flash she quickly made it down the stairs as if she had teleported in a humans eyes. She could feel her familys eyes flick over to her body —except edward because he was out with Bella at the moment- as she landed on the very last step.

Amber eyes flicked up and she could see Jasper standing at the top, his smirk still on his face. He thought he was going to win. But, she had already saw what was going to happen. Alice always won.

"Guy's again?" she heard Emmetts voice roar out as he finally realized they were playing their game. Her eyes flicked over to him and she smiled but no words came out, that was all there was need to say.

Jasper of course tried to take advantage of her gaze leaving his to look at Emmett and he quickly lunged down the stairs, arms outstretched as he tried again to wrap those arms around the petite girl.

"Too slow~" she rung as she quickly moved over across the room, Jasper's body falling on the floor in the spot she had just left. He was close though. "Alice those visions are cheats." she commented, his smirk still wiped across his face, she had to smile back. "What visions? Your just predictable." that sent him off. His body quickly lunged out form his spot and she could just faintly feel a hand lightly graze against her thin arms. Eyes widened just for a second as she thought of a move to try to escape this maneuver. But she found herself to late and his arms were wrapped tightly around her body, her head rested against his chest and hands up resting on his abdomen. "I won." his voice hit her ears and she frowned.

"That was cheap." she muttered quietly, it was almost a whisper but Jasper heard it. Vampires senses were incredible they could hear the softest of things. Feeling her face being tilted she noted that his index finger slipped under her chin and tilted her head up so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. She wasn't able to hold back her smile. Pushing herself closer so hers and his lips met each other once again.

"Can you guys take that to your room?" Emmett. Alice rolled her eyes as she separated. "Don't be mad because roselie isn't here for you to play with." she shot back at him. Emmett wasn't mad or irradiate by her words in the least but instead let his own signature smirk spread across his features. "Probably right but shouldn't you be planning for Bella's 'party'?"

She smiled at Emmett "Brother, don't you know me?" she began, his head tilted to the side in confusion at her words "I already have everything planned and it won't be till later anyway. We have plenty of time right, Jasper?" her head lifted and eyes moved over to her husband, his eye's never left her. He just nodded and let his southern grin slip back on his face. "Of course, ma'am" that sent a shiver down her spine. Him using his southern accent was almost like kryptonite to her, it made her melt. He only used it rarely, like when they talk about how they met or in occasions as this one to just make her head spin because he already knew it was a weakness to her. And he enjoyed every second of his torment.

Building herself back up she cleared her throat "Anyway. All of you get dressed! We have to start decorating the house! And of course I bet most of you haven't fetched Bella a gift~?" her eyes shot around the room, Emmett hadn't bought one by the look on his face and the rest of the people in the room that had remained silent through her and Jaspers game were of course her lovely, adopted mother and father (Ccarlisle and Esme) who were snugged together on the couch just watching as there "sons and daughters" were running around the house. Roselie was out shopping already, probably for a simple gift. Alice had already told Roselie what she should get bella because she had saw the gift in a vision so Alice just guessed she was out getting that and probably more clothes for herself. And Bella and Edward were out still, it was a good way to keep her busy so they could decorate even though with there speed it didn't take long only a couple minutes actually but the cake was a different story. But alice had already planned ahead with that.

She was going to make one! She already had the supplies, it couldn't be that hard? Not remembering her past she wasn't sure if she even cooked in her human life but she has watched a lot of Cooking shows on the Tv and she thought she got the hang of it and of course mother Esme was there to help, she was as exited as Alice was about baking.

* * *

_Okay this is my first draft and i hope it is okay xD There will be more for sure. I just got done watching New Moon and this popped up in my head and i just thought it would be good for a first story. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! _


End file.
